


Drunk habit

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), mmo-squad
Genre: Kang Eui Geon, M/M, Trainee, bar time, drunk, drunk habit, mentioned-Ha Sungwoon, mmo gossiping squad, mmo squad, mmo squad loves drinking, nielsung, yoon byeong ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: Kim Jaehan is a newbie trainee in MMO. And they invited him out to drink.Or mmo-squad gossiping and story telling about their two drunk friends on the sofa.





	Drunk habit

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if the post in the instagram is real., Where Jisung’s Drunk habit is kissing and Daniel is throwing himself at people or hugging. (woojin is talking more than usual etc.) I also didn’t understand why no one is making fanfic out of that. After all Daniel and Jisung is trainees on the same company and probably drank together for many times. My nielsung soul is getting an inkling. Hohoho im so sorry. (Btw, i mentioned Ha sungwoon as a bar-regular instead of mentioning some OC.)

“Yeah, I'm sorry. Okay. ” Jaehan said and then he put his phone back to his pocket

“What did he said?” Joo Jinwoo asked as he drank water. They are currently on break time from their part time job.

“Jisung-hyung said that he’s already on the bar with Daniel and Taewoong.” Jaehan replied

“Ohh. You didn’t tell them we’re on night shift ?” Jinwoo said, checking the time on his watch.

“I thought they knew, because aren’t they youre friends hyung? they doesn’t know youre on night shift?”

Jinwoo stared to him like he will find the answer on Jaehan’s eyes. “Well it just changed last week, yeah I think I didn’t inform them.” Jinwoo stand up and fixed his attire and hair, getting ready to go back to work .

“They said they would stay there on the bar and wait for us till we arrived.” Jaehan added as they walk back

“But its just 10 pm, and were out in 5 am.” Jinwoo said as they continue to walk back and Jaehan just shrugged.

Its not necessary for the trainees to get together in their company’s lobby to greet a newcomer trainee. Some staff would and so the staff that would guide and assist the new trainee. But some loitering and gossiping trainees would come and take a look. At the first day, Kim Jaehan only met and greet some trainees but no one tried for more than three conversations. Well he guessed it is rude to ask all sort of things on the very first day and he understand. Although some bunny-like but as tall as him trainee he met asked him if he like the variety tv personality Yoo Jae Suk because apparently, Jaehan is wearing the same outfit Yoo Jae Suk has on last night’s variety show and that trainee didn’t even asked for his name at all. He replied “No.”, if you are interested. In second day, a co-worker on his part time job greeted him and he said he know him even though he did not know who the man was. His co-worker said he saw him on the company and apparently, they are co-trainees. He met his co-worker’s friends that are also a trainee at their company. It turns out that the bunny-like trainee is one of them whose name is Kang Daniel, the other one is Jinwoo’s co-trainee Choi Taewoong and they both arrived at the company on the same month while the other one Yoon Jisung, is the oldest trainee in their circle. It later leads to inviting him for a drink in his fifth day.

Its still lively at the bar at 5:30 am, they just reached the bar right after their work and they guess they wont get a sleep tonight but a work leave for tomorrow. Or so they thought. They saw Taewoong waving to them on the table for eight on the middle next to a back to back sofa and then another table for eight. The bar is not that big but have many tables on the side and the middle with some sofas and soft cushions in the space within the tables. There is a spacious square pathway that leads to the barista but the bar stools are all occupied. They immediately sat on front of Taewoong who seems still sober.

“You didn’t drink?” Jinwoo asked as he looked at Taewoong that only looks like sleepy

“I did. Just a bit. I need to stay sober or else no one will save them if they cause serious trouble.”

“Who? You mean Jisung and Daniel? Where are they?” Jinwoo said as he pours in a drink for him and Jaehan and the other gladly accepted.

“There.” Taewoong gestured the direction with his head without looking at the two who is on the sofa near the end of their table.

Jaehan spitted his soju, he got choked on what he sees and stared there for a bit longer. Daniel, he thought with the mop of brown hair and kinda big built is now sitting and resting on the sofa with a man on his lap who he assumed is Jisung. Daniel’s face is buried on the nook of Jisung’s neck as his hands lay on the back of the raven haired, curled on embracing Jisung while Jisung has his legs spread on Daniel’s lap and both his hand is curled on Daniel’s neck.

Jinwoo on the other hand didn’t falter and asked “Why Daniel is drunk too?” after he drank his own glass

“We didn’t drink on the first three hours we arrived here but Jisung kinda persuaded Daniel to drink, he said its Daniel’s turn to be drunk but he joined Daniel after two hours and got drunk less than an hour after.”

“Ohh.” Jinwoo said as he looked at Jaehan whose eyes are still glued to the duo at the sofa

Taewoong noticed and assure Jaehan “Don’t worry about it, it’s a normal thing for them, nothing serious.”

Jaehan’s eyes saucered at the information he heard, he keeps staring to Taewoong to the duo on the sofa back to Taewoong

“Its not like that.. its uhh a how do I say this—ahh, its called Drunk habit.” Jinwoo tried to explain 

Jaehan just stared to the duo again back to the table, making the situation awkward. No one else speak for the next minutes.

“Since they made the situation awkward, lets make them a topic. Go on, throw questions and I will answer them” Taewoong said and Jinwoo laughed.

“Uhh.. You mean.. they hug like that when theyre drunk?” Jaehan asked as Jinwoo poured another glass

“Hmm.. Actually its worse than that. You see that man who is sitting on the other’s lap? Yoon Jisung? That man is a kiss monster when he’s drunk. Whats more? He can be drunk after just 30 minutes. No matter how many times we drank together, his alchohol tolerance didn’t improve.”

“And Daniel? Kang Daniel is it? Is also the same?” Jaehan followed up while opening another bottle of soju

“Ahh no. Actually Daniel has high tolerance of alcohol, in the time we’re all drunk, he’s still sober. But when a regular customer that we know from here drink with us, Daniel lets himself be wasted and drunk. He got this bear-like hugging drunk habit also.”

Jinwoo suddenly laughed and said “Tell him how our prank failed.”

“Oh. Yeah” Taewoong said as he smiled and moved closer to the table

“So, Jisung and other three past trainees invited us to drink when we are newcomers to the company but we end up carrying them back to the dorm. And then later, Jisung confessed that they are trying to play a prank on us by taking a picture of us drunk and then leaving us to this bar. Time passed by and the three past trainees decided to leave the company which leaves me, Jinwoo and Jisung in our circle. Eventually, Daniel comes by,” Taewoong paused as he drank the glass of soju Jinwoo gave to him

He continued “At first, we are not planning on pulling him to our circle, we are like, two years older than him and Jisung five years older than him, we are very sure Daniel would group with the other younger trainees, its not like we are separated by that diversity though, its like, the friends on your circle is probably the friends you will see and bond for everyday. But then Jisung bumped to Daniel and somehow had the impression that Daniel would fall to our prank. We invited him to drink in the pretense of a welcoming party but it turns out Daniel is the last man standing on our prank and he carried all of us back to the dorm. And then after all that, he always joins our group whenever that turns to be permanent. By the way,we are actually pranking you in this session. With Daniel on our side, its now a sure win but look how things turned out.” Taewoong said as he looked at the sleeping duo on the sofa again

“But hey, in case they still tried to prank you on another occasion, just forget that we had this conversation ever.” Jinwoo adds as he munched some crackers on the table.

Jaehan hummed and then faltered “But you said Daniel has high tolerance, why is he already like that?”

Jinwoo looked around “Ha Sungwoon is not here either? Why did Daniel got drunk? Whose gonna take you back to the dorm then or pull you out of trouble?”

Taewoong raised his hands “Me, that’s why im still sober right now, I volunteered”

“You’re cool man” Jinwoo said. “Shut up” and Taewoong countered.

Daniel slightly shifted in his sleep and hug-squeezed the man on his lap. And they all stared on Daniel.

“Actually, Jisung is getting bored earlier and urging Daniel to drink because Daniel has high tolerance and that he would still be up for hours but Daniel refused every plead of Jisung. So Jisung goes to another table to drink with one of the regulars here. But Jisung just had one shot until Daniel pulled him back here on our table, and then Daniel started to drink. Jisung is asking Daniel all sorts of question for almost two hours but Daniel is still quite sober and managed to answer the questions straight. That leads to Jisung getting more bored than ever and joined Daniel in drinking despite Daniel’s disagreement. ” Taewoong added while still looking at the duo oon the sofa

“That does mean Jisung’s habit striked earliear?” Jinwoo then peered his eyes to Taewoong

“Yeah, its actually a mess, Jisung actually lasted for almost an hour before he got drunk. Jisung was beside me, so when he got drunk he was grabbing and pulling me and trying to kiss me, Daniel, the poor guy who’s on the last thread of being sober keeps his mind clear as he helped me by pulling Jisung away. And that ends up Daniel pulling Jisung till back there on the sofa.”

“And then Daniel ended up the victim again?” Jinwoo laughed as he spin the alcohol in his glass

“Yeah as always. Daniel got quite shocked again but didn’t fight it. He just stayed still at first with a crunched up brows and closed eyes. The first one is intense though and after sometime, I think he tried to kiss Jisung back occasionally . ”

Jaehan spitted his drink again and the two looked to him.

“Don’t worry, that’s uhm normal. Happened more than thirty times already after Daniel’s arrival here, we just counted till twenty and then we got bored of doing it, anyway, its about almost a year before you arrived.”

“Thirty? That’s normal?” Jaehan said as he wipe his mouth

“Well yeah? I mean Jisung’s drunk kissing habit is worse. When he got drunk, he would bend his head down for sometime and when he turn his head up, the first person he see will be the victim, Jisung will attack him and wont stop until he got a kiss. If he cant reach the person he would start to roam his eyes and the next person he see will be the substitute victim. He will fall asleep after but when he woke up he would be kissing anyone on his sight again. It doesn’t help that Jisung is falling asleep after being drunk and wakes up for about four times in his drunked state. The first kiss is the longest and worst of them all. When we got Daniel on our circle we would always place him beside Daniel, for Daniel to stop him but more than occasionally, that leads to Daniel being the victim.”

“O-ohh?” Jaehan timidly replied and sip from his glass again, his eyes staring at sofa and then averting it to somewhere and back to the sofa again.

“You said Daniel kissed back? How long? Don’t tell me you didn’t take a picture?” Jinwoo said looking to Taewoong on the opposite table again

“Its actually quite long and Daniel kissed back fiercely, for like fifteen minutes? They slowed down eventually as Jisung fall asleep, Daniel then just sleep too and hugged Jisung like that. I think he’s far gone drunk. But they didn’t really cause trouble more than that. And. I forgot to take a picture. Ask the barista or the regulars there, they’ve taken one, I think someone took a video too over there.” Taewoong said while pointing at the direction of the customers on the bar

Jaehan is not ready for another revelation, he choked but only slightly. He’s getting accustomed from hearing things. He roam his eyes on the whole bar and asked “The customers here didn’t mind??”

“Oh not really, we are regulars here for almost five years already and as of the time right now, 6 am, most of the customers here right now are regulars too and that means most of the person here was already got kissed by Yoon Jisung. Back in the days where Daniel isnt here yet and we were all drunk, Jisung would wake up and laid his eyes on the customer he first sees without any of us having the strength to pull him back or stop him before he randomly kiss someone. This bar became notorious for a drunk kisser regular but we didn’t get chased out. Fortunately.”

“Really? Wow okay.” Jaehan replied as he put down his glass of soju

Jinwoo then stand up with phone on his hands, going to the direction Taewoong stated earlier. Their table with only the two of them there got quiet so Jaehan abruptly asked something.

“I-You mean after Daniel got here, Jisung didn’t kiss anyone else?”

“Hm. More than that, its like Jisung cant kiss anyone with Daniel always pulling him back. I remember Jisung going to this bar alone and Daniel hurried here when he learned of that information from us at the dorm after his part time job.”

Kim Jaehan has thing brooding question that he really wants to clarify but convinced himself not to. He shifted his stare to the duo and then averted it only to look back at them again.

The man on the Daniel’s lap shifted as if getting awake. Jisung is seen lifting his head from behind as Jisung stilled who looked like to them as Jisung staring to a victim. Jisung then crawled above Daniel to go over the sofa on the other side to the man on the next table. But Daniel hold his waist down and Jisung cant further move, that leads to Jisung glancing his stare next to man on his side and then he started to kiss Daniel again.

If Jaehan’s wide mouth agape isnt enough, he started to call his god albeit unconsciously.

Kang Daniel didn’t move at first but opened his eyes slightly. The slant of his eyes makes his eye almost not visible. Daniel tried to kiss back gently and slowly. Laughing sounds from Taewoong can be heard as he clapped his hands while staring at the two on the sofa. They saw Daniel’s forehead creased. The body contact from the kisser is getting wider as Jisung is moving far from his body to kiss him better. Daniel pulled Jisung close to his body and hugged him tight. Jisung protested, tangling his self away but after a while that Jisung realized he cant, he settled for the ears of man below him and kissed-licked it. Daniel closed his eyes again as the crease on his forehead disappeared, he didn’t move much as he snuggled to the man in his lap.

Jinwoo get back to his seat beside Jaehan while holding his phone up and recording the two who is snuggling and making out on the sofa.

“We had another drunkass moments to add in the folder.” Jinwoo said while smiling and Taewoong just agreed to Jinwoo

“You see, Daniel’s drunk habit is hugging someone, sometimes he’s throwing himself to Jisung to strong that they would collapse on the floor and they would stay like that until Jisung drunk-kissed him again or till we take them back to the dorm.” Taewoong tried to explain to Jaehan as he looked at the newbie trainee.

Jaehan at this point couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“But, aren’t they dating? Going out or something?” Jaehan didn’t avert his look to Taewoong for confirmation.

They all stopped their motion. Jinwoo stopped recording and put his phone at the table while opening another soju and pouring drink for the three of them. Taewoong’s smile vanished as he clasped his hand together at the table and seemingly staring to it. Taewoong waited for Jinwoo to finish pouring and then he got his hands on his glass before staring again at the duo on the sofa which is now quiet and passed out again.

“Actually, Maybe youre right.” Jinwoo said as he drank his glass in oneshot

“Yeah, maybe. Why did I just fucking realized now?” Taewoong said as he cursed and drink his glass in oneshot too

Jaehan just stay quiet eyeing the expressions of his co-trainees. Jinwoo halted his act of pouring the bottle to his glass and put the bottle down as he stared back to the duo.

“Taewoong, I don’t think they realize it themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. In wanna one go i think, Jisung fell down twice from drinking rice wine while recording and Daniel mentioned in master key that he can drink 6-7 bottles of soju in one sitting, that means he has high tolerance, not that high i think but he's tough. Theres some floating info from instagram about their drinking habits but im not sure if that is legit, my imagination just clicked. Also i dont remember if Taewoong and Jaehan are calling Jisung as Jisung hyung so i just leaved it at Jaehan, a newbie trainee, to call Jisung as Jisung hyung and Jisung's friends to not.


End file.
